


One Life

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e05 The Field Where I Died, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully wonder's why the Ephesian case bothered her so much.





	One Life

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a fic based on The Field Where I Died but have never felt the motivation.   
> Until now. 
> 
> 10\. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in
> 
> 2\. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

I lie on my bed fully clothed and curl up on my side. As I lay there I try to figure out what about this case upset me so much. Mulder behaved as expected and fell for Melissa Ephesian’s words. I try to convince myself that it’s just worry for Mulder that upsets me. And that is part of it. I hate to see him taken advantage of. The thought that this woman had been taking advantage of Mulder’s faith and kindness makes me angry.

But I know that’s not the full story. When Mulder started to believe her words I felt a pang in my chest. It hurt like a blow.

And I know what it is; I want to be his one and only, the one who he’s searched for, his soul mate.

I scoff at myself and bury my head in my pillow and groan.

“I don’t even believe in soul mates!” I whine out loud, my words muffled by the pillow.

I almost don’t hear the knock at the door over my self-pity.

When I open the door, naturally, it is Mulder standing on the other side looking freshly showered and smelling so good.

And new feeling rise up in me at how his grey tee shirt fits him. I can tell that he put it on before he was fully dry and that fact does not help.

“Mulder.” I say and let him in the room.

He sits down heavily and stares at his hands.

I wait for him to speak but he doesn’t.

“What’s up, Mulder?”

Mulder looks up as if surprised by my presence.

“I know you didn’t believe any of that…” He starts but trails off.

Crossing my arms I look at the floor, “No I don’t.”

“Why?”

“I’ve told you why.”

He shakes his head, “No… I mean- do you have anything to prove it’s not true?”

I sigh and sit next to him, “Well there are many glaring holes in her story.”

“Like what?”

“First of all, it would be impossible for her to be a young man during the Holocaust and then an old man during the McCarthy era, considering that their lives would have overlapped. Also, her claims about World War 2 The Smoking Man would have been alive during the war so he couldn’t possibly be the Nazi officer.”

Mulder nods, fingers pressed to his lips and waits for more from her.

“And I don’t know if you really heard me in the car but there is a sign on the road to the temple that was labeled ‘Kavanaugh road’ and the field itself is named ‘Sullivan field’. Most likely they were named after the actual people who are well known in this area. I think that Melissa’s delusions stuck onto this idea that she needed to believe in something bigger than herself. She saw in you a kind person who could take her away from the pain.”

When I finish he’s looking at the floor.

“But you knew all of this didn’t you?” I ask softly and run my hand over his head.

He nods.

“I’m sorry Mulder.”

He gives a half shrug and sits up quickly and we are so close.

“I like being needed.” He says softly, “I also like the thought that this isn’t it,”

He gestures around the room and I nod.

“Reincarnation is such a beautiful idea and the idea that the same people follow you throughout it makes me feel- I don’t know- less alone.”

I continue to stroke his hair, wondering if it’s to comfort him or me.

Suddenly he shoots off the bed startling me to my feet as well. He begins to pace.

“But the whole thing didn’t seem exactly right to me. You’re supposed to feel some kind of connection, or at least I’d assume you are, with a soul mate but it wasn’t there. You think there’d be something inside of you that would recognize that person you know?”

Before I can even nod he continues gesturing wildly as he walks and talks.

“Well, I didn’t feel anything for her but pity. I did want to save her but not because of some special destiny. But with-“

He stops in his path and looks at me intensely.

My brows draw together and I fold my arms to hide my discomfort.

As quickly as he stood up a moment ago he is a breath apart from me and he cups my cheek forcing my gaze up to meet his.

“With you Scully it’s different. I wouldn’t be surprised at all to hear that we’ve been together for millennia.”

He’s so earnest it breaks my heart. My gaze drops to his lips, just for a moment but when I look up his eyes are fixed on my own lips.

I try to tell myself that it’s been a long and emotional case and that this is a terrible idea but when I look back at his lips again they seem so inviting.

And closer, we’ve definitely moved closer.

We’re on a case. This is unprofessional.

But God his lips are so kissable.

Jesus Christ Dana pull yourself together.

…. Imagine how soft that damn bottom lip is….

Before I really know what’s going on our lips meet and I forget why it’s a bad idea.

He moans against my mouth and I open my lips in reply.

Soon my hands are in his hair once again, nails scraping gently against his scalp. We begin to move in what may be the direction of the bed but stumble over my suitcase. Our mouths hardly part and in a moment my body is once again against his.

In our desperate search for the bed, we begin to shed our clothes.

And finally, Mulder hits the bed and before I can think I’m pushing him down onto it and straddling him.

Clothes are hitting the floor at a faster rate not and soon, but not soon enough, we are skin to skin and it feels better than I’d ever imagined it would.

A few minutes later when he is inside me I begin to seriously consider the idea of past lives. I pause for a moment when I’ve lowered myself all the way onto him and I look at his face.

It had been so somber earlier today but now it is filled with passion and wonder. It makes me want him even more.

As I move over him we both pant and groan, gripping each other and kissing whenever we can.

“Scully… Scully…” He mutters between each breath.

Mulder plants his hands on my hips and helps me move faster.

By the look on his face, I can tell he’s close so I move my fingers between my legs, hoping to catch up to him.

When he sees this he smiles and replaces my fingers with his own. The sight is so sexy it makes my toes curl.

It just takes a few more strokes for him and in a moment he’s arching off the bed and calling my name.

And I follow quickly behind.

As soon as I finish I cover his body with my own.

Later we lay curled around each other and Mulder kisses my shoulder.

“You know, having one life isn’t so bad if it can be spent like this.” He nuzzles his nose against my shoulder.

My eyes are drooping, I know I’ll be asleep in moments and I know that he is feeling the same. Despite this I know he hears my whispered response, “One life or many, I’m happy I get to spend them with you.”


End file.
